Thank For Your Love Mochii
by Array' ryeowook always
Summary: chapter 4/END sequel of Sarange noona, pairing Henwook, akankah semua rahasia terbongkar warning GS, typo berserakan
1. Chapter 1

Title : Thank for your Love Mochi

Rated : T

Cast : Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi, Siwon, Kibum

Disclaimer : semua cast adalah milik mereka sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama

Summary : a sequel of Sarange Noona, kisah Ryeowook selama menjalani pengobatan di German, akankah ia menemukan pengganti Ahra.

Warning : GS for kibum and Henry

Happy reading

Ryeowook POV

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku oemma, dan pamanku siwon telah sampai di kota ini, berlin, akh rasanya terlalu memuakkan bila aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit, terlebih setelah operasi pencangkokan itu, aku semakin sekarat saja, maka dari itu hari ini aku memilih sedikit mengelilingi kota mencari udara segar.

**_Neh sarangi suhsuhhi jookuh ganeun byung  
Jogeum apeujiman natgo shippeun maeumeun ubneun gul  
Namgim ubsshi giuki jiwuh jyuhbulyuh_**

Sesaat kemudian ku dengar handphone ku berdering, Donghae hyung. Lekas ku mengangkatnya,

"ne hyung…"

"wookie-ah, gwenchanna, kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telponnya?"

"ne, mianhae hyung, aku di jalan, bagaimana kabar disana? "

" baik, kau tahu wookie aku dan Ahra sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan kami, "

_**Deggg**_

Serasa di sambar petir ryeowook mendengar semua itu, pikirannya mendadak blank, iapun mulai tak konsen menyetir,

"ya wookie, kenapa diam?"

"ah ne hyung"

"kapan kau pulang, semua persiapan sudah berjalan tinggal menunggu kau saja…"

**_Ckittt brukkk_**

"hallo wookie wookie…" tidak ada jawaban

_**Tuttt tuttt tuttt**_

Telpon terputus begitu saja, wookie menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, dan meletakkan handphonenya asal, lekas ia keluar dari mobil saat ia sadar menabrak seseorang

" oh my God…" ucapnya menjambak rambut ketika di lihatnya seorang pemuda tergeletak lemas dekat mobilnya, walau tak ada darah tercecer tapi pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri, dan semua itu membuatnya panic, lekas ia berjongkok, mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu, tak perduli banyak orang kini bergerombol

"ya, gwenchanna, are you okey?" hening, tiada jawaban, wookie mulai melirik kanan kiri, "please help me, bring him into my car.." ucapnya panik, dengan anggukan serentak kini beberapa orang telah membopong pemuda itu ke mobilnya.

**Array'ryeowook always**

E.L.F Hospital of berlin, di dalam rumah sakit besar itu, terlihat siwon seorang dokter muda Korea yang juga merangkap sebagai paman ryeowook Nampak asik berbincang dengan seorang dokter cantik pemilik killer smile, kim kibum itulah nama dokter itu

"siwon-ah sudahlah, jangan menggodaku seperti itu… "

"ani, aku serius lama tak bertemu denganmu sejak kita lulus dari Harvard, kau terlihat semakin cantik"

"dasar perayu, kalau begitu kau tambah jelek, "

"wah benarkah? Kalau begitu kurasa kau perlu kacamata yang lebih besar nona…"

"hahhahha… kau ini.." gurau mereka dan saling dorong mendorong,

**_Neh sarangi suhsuhhi jookuh ganeun byung  
Jogeum apeujiman natgo shippeun maeumeun ubneun gul  
Namgim ubsshi giuki jiwuh jyuhbulyuh_**

"eh sebentar kibum-ah, wookie menelponku… "

"ne, wookie…"

"paman aku menabrak orang"

"MWO?" ucap siwon membelalakkan matanya, membuat kibum penasaran

"sebentar lagi aku sampai, paman jangan kemana mana ne, tunggu aku… "

"ok, ok, aku kedepan sekarang ne, jangan panic!" ucapnya mengakiri telpon "kibum-ah, wookie menabrak orang, "

"MWO?"

"aku kedepan dulu, kau tunggu disini ne,"

"ani, aku akan ikut denganmu…"

"ya sudah kalau begitu ayo, " dan merekapun langsung menuju ke depan, tak lupa menyiapkan dorongan, merekapun sampai tepat saat ryeowook turun dari mobilnya.

"wookie dimana dia, "Tanya siwon panic, wookie yang tak kalah panic pun langsung membuka mobilnya, hingga tampaklah wajah pemuda yang tergolek lemas tak sadarkan diri

**_Degg_**

Jantung kibum seakan terhenti, ia sama sekali tak bergeming, hanya menatap siwon dan ryeowook yang memindahkan pemuda itu ke dorongan.

"kibum-ah gwenchanna?" Tanya siwon saat menyadari perubahan kibum,

"Zhoumi… " tangis kibum tiba tiba

"Zhoumi?" Tanya siwon, kibum mengangguk masih dengan airmatanya

"dia zhoumi siwon-ah, wookie, dia sepupuku.."

"MWO?" kali ini wookie yang terkejut

"sudahlah, dia tidak apa-apa, tidak ada pendarahan, mungkin hanya pinsan karna shock.. " jelas siwon,

"ne, kalau begitu sebaiknya, cepat bawa dia keruanganku.. "jawab kibum, mereka semua menurut, dan langsung melarikan zhoumi ke ruangan kibum.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Di ruang rawat itu, Nampak kibum seorang diri menjaga zhoumi, bukan siwon ataupun wookie tak mau menemaninya, tapi dialah yang melarang mereka. Sesaat kemudian pemuda tampan kebangsaan China itu mulai membuka matanya.

" kibum-ah… "ucap zhoumi lirih, kibum langsung mndekatinya

" gege.. are you okey?" Tanya kibum panic, zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecil

"gwenchanna kibum-ah, bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

"tadi kau habis kecelakaan.. apa kau lupa..?" Tanya kibum, sesaat zhoumi terdiam, tapi setelah itu tersenyum kecut

"sebenarnya tadi bukanlah kecelakaan, hanya kepalaku tiba- tiba sangat sakit, dan akhirnya pinsan di depan mobilnya. Kibum-ah… apa ini satu pertanda, kalau aku akan segera mati… "

" cukup gege, kau tidak akan mati, kau akan sembuh… ingatlah kalau henry menunggumu, di Austria, kalian akan bermain music bersama lagi.."

"tidak kibum-ah, apa kau lupa? Aku sudah sekarat, dan aku sudah putus dengan Henry… "

"gege… " rengek kibum, tapi zhoumi justru memalingkan mukanya.

" tinggalkan aku kibum-ah, " ucapnya datar, mendengar itu kibumpun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara zhoumi, mata laki- laki itu menerawang jauh ke langit- langit, sesaat di keluarkan liontin yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Dan membukanya, hingga menampakkan fotonya dan foto gadis imut bernama Henry yang sangat dicintainya.

" henry maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu menderita saat melihatku, tumor di otakku ini benar- benar sangat menyiksa, sungguh hidupku takkan lama, maka aku selalu berdoa, semoga Tuhan, akan mengirimkanmu pengganti terbaik di luar sana…" gumannya dalam hati, sesaat di ciumnya liontin itu, sebelum pada akhirnya menyembunyikannya kembali di balik kemejanya.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya, sungguh malam ini ia benar- benar tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa bayang Ahra, selalu menghantuinya, karna merasa tak tenang diapun meraih hanphonenya, menekan beberapa nomer yang sudah jelas ia hapal di luar kepala.

"hallo ryeowookie…" jawab seorang gadis di ujung sana

"akh… noona, aku tadi ingin menelpon hae hyung, tapi handphonenya tak aktif, apa dia bersamamu?" bohongnya

"akh.. ani, dia sudah pulang…"

"oh…" ya sudah kalau begitu, biar nanti aku telpon dia lagi.."

"ryeowookie…"

"ne.."

" cepat sembuh ne, aku ingin melihat tawamu seperti dulu…"

**_Deggg_**

Jantungnya tergetar seketika, ucapan itu, wookie menarik nafasnya tertahan.

"ne noona, aku pasti akan sembuh… bye bye…"

**_Tuttt tuuttt tuutttt_**

"noona kenapa begitu terasa berat, hanya untuk bertanya apa kabarmu?" aku merindukanmu noona… sangat merindukanmu.." ucapnya lembut, kini mulai memejamkan matanya berlahan.

**Array' ryeowook always**

Seperti hari- hari biasa, hari ini pula ryeowook menjalani check up di rumah sakit, cukup serius dia dan kibum membicarakan kondisinya.

"noona, untuk masalah sepupumu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, mianhae ne, "

"gwenchanna wookie, dia sudah bercerita padaku, semua itu bukan salahmu… dia hanya kebetulan pinsan di depan mobilmu,"

"tapi noona, "

"gwenchanna, yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang adalah kondisimu wookie, maaf tapi aku benar- benar harus jujur padamu, wookie kelihatannya operasi pencangkokan mu, sama sekali tak berefek, satu- satunya jalan, hanya mendapatkan donor. " ucapnya halus, wookie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kecut

" ne, arraseo noona, aku tahu kau sudah berusaha, gumowo… aku permisi dulu ne, " ucapnya lirih, kibum hanya mengangguk, setelah membungkukkan badan wookiepun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Normal POV end

Ryeowook POV

Pendonor? Apakah itu mungkin? Akh… aku memang sudah sangat lelah memikirkan hidupku, apakah masih ada harapan untukku hidup? Terus ku langkahkan kakiku, menyusuri koridor panjang rumah sakit, hingga mataku tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan sana.

" dia, bukankah dia sepupu kibum noona, zhoumi, ia tidak salah lagi, pemuda itu zhoumi, tapi kenapa dia ada disini, bukankah noona bilang dia baik-baik saja?" tanpa aba-aba lagi lekas kuhampiri dia

"zhoumi…" panggilku pelan, dia yang hendak melakukan shootingpun berhenti, beralih mentapku, masih dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"kau mengenalku?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya menganggukan kepala, melihat ia yang menatap selidik padaku

"jeongmal mianhae sebelumnya, namaku kim ryeowook, aku adalah orang yang menabrakmu, beberapa waktu yang lalu, sekali lagi mianhae…"

"gwenchanna, kau tidak salah, akulah yang tiba- tiba pinsan di depan mobilmu.. "

" pinsan? Apa kau sakit?"

"ne, hanya anemia, tapi sepupuku yang kelewat jenius itu terlalu melebih lebihkan, hingga menyuruhku menjalani perawatan disini.." kau sendiri?"

"aku kesini, untuk check up rutin "

"check up rutin? Kau sakit keras?"

" gwenchanna, sudah jangan di bahas semua itu…"

"ok wookie, karna kita sesame pasien dirumah sakit ini, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

" kenapa tidak.."

"ok, karna aku lebih dewasa darimu, maka panggil aku gege, dan sebagai awal persahabatan kita, bagaimana kalau kita, bermain basket bersama?" ajak zhoumi, akupun tersenyum hangat, lekas saja ku raih bolanya, ia yang menganggapku curang di awal langsung mengejarku, kami berebut bola, mendribble bersama, saling berebut melakukan shooting, sekalipun aku merasa permainan ini sungguh tak imbang, karna perbedaan tinggi badan kami, tapi aku merasa bahagia, dan aku menikmatinya.

Ryeowook POV end

Normal POV

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam mereka bermain, zhoumi terus melihat, gerakan wookie yang semakin lemah, dan nafasnya yang tersendat sendat, namun ia berusaha berfikir positif, berfikir bahwa teman barunya itu tidak apa-apa

"wookie, tangkap bolanya!" ucap zhoumi, sambil melempar bola tiba tiba, ryeowook terkejut, ia tak konsen, hingga bola itu justru membentur dadanya

Bughttt

"WOOKIEEE…" teriak zhoumi keras, dengan sigap ia berlari menghampiri wookie yang jatuh tersungkur " wookie-ah gwenchanna? Wookie…" Tanya zhoumi panik, ryeowook tak bicara apa apa, hanya terus merintih memegangi dadanya.

"huk huk hoekkk…" kini darah kental membasahi tangannya, yang sempat menutup mulutnya, tubuh mungil itu mulai berkeringat. Perlahan tapi pasti ia tak sadarkan diri

"wookie kau?" sebongkah keterkejutan dan rasa bersalah, melanda zhoumi, tanpa pikir panjang, lekas di gendongnya wookie, "wookie kau harus bertahan ne, mianhae membuatmu begini, bertahanlah…" ucapnya, terus menyusuri koridor hingga bertemu kibum dan siwon

"wookie, kenapa dengannya, ada apa dengan wookie?" Tanya siwon panic

" zhoumi gege apa yang terjadi pada wookie?"

"sudahlah, kalian jangan banyak Tanya, cepat bantu aku bawa dia ke ruang UGD" teriak zhoumi, dan dengan cepat merekapun melarikan ryeowook di ruang UGD.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Dari balik kaca pintu, zhoumi memandang tubuh lemas ryeowook, yang terpasang banyak peralatan medis, perlahan airmatanya mulai menetes, lekas di sandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu, kembali terngiang perkataan kibum, selepas menangani ryeowook beberapa saat yang lalu.

Flashback ON

" kibum-ah, yang ku dengar ryeowook adalah pasien check up rutin rumah sakit ini, sebelum dia pinsan, dia sempat muntah darah, dan kesulitan bernafas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"gege, sebenarnya ryeowook menderita peradangan paru-paru yang sangat parah, kondisinya sudah sangat buruk, beberapa waktu yang lalu, kami sudah melakukan pencangkokan, tapi gagal.. yang ia perlukan saat ini adalah seorang pendonor" terang kibum, zhoumi menghela nafas sejenak, jujur ia tak menyangka, keadaan ryeowook separah itu.

"kibum-ah, ambil organ pernafasanku, dan berikan padanya.."

"MWO? YA! Apa yang kau bicarakan gege? Jangan bercanda, kau belum mati.."

"tapi aku akan segera mati kibum-ah.."

"cukup aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi, kau akan sembuh gege, dan aku mau kau sembuh.."

" tapi ryeowook begini karna aku kibum-ah, setidaknya biarkan aku bertanggung jawab…"

"CUKUPPP!" teriak kibum, dan sesaat pula airmatanya meleleh, membuat zhoumi membatu "aku ingin kau hidup gege, kau adalah sepupu yang sangat aku sayangi, aku mohon jangan katakan itu lagi…"ucapnya lirih, dan iapun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Flashback off

"wookie-ah, maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini ne, kau harus bertahan, ku mohon.. semoga kelak aku berguna bagimu" gumannya lirih. Dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan hari- hari berikutnyapun ia senantiasa menemani ryeowook, yang sama sekali tak membuka mata itu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Secercah cahaya pagi, menyadarkan ryeowook dari tidur panjangnya, sesaat di lihatnya notes di bawah handphonenya

"wookie, mian eomma harus ke korea chagi, ada beberapa persiapan pernikahan kakakmu dan ahra yang harus eomma selesaikan, baik- baik bersama paman siwon ne, "

Wookie melipat notes itu, dan tersenyum datar

" ternyata, semua benar- benar sudah dekat, noona, bagaimana caraku melupakanmu?" Tanya ryeowook dalam hati, sesaat di raihnya telponnya, membuka folder foto pribadinya bersama ahra yang sempat di buatnya dulu, semasa mereka belum saling mengetahui perasaan masing- masing. Lama ryeowook memandangi foto-foto itu sampai ia tak menyadari zhoumi telah bergerak mendekatinya.

"eh gege…" ucapnya kaget, langsung dilipatnya kembali telponnya

"apa yang kau lihat? Serius sekali, "

"ani, bukan apa- apa?" gege, kau ada waktu hari ini?"

"waktu? Memang kenapa?" Tanya zhoumi heran, sesaat dilihatnya ryeowook mengerling nakal

"gege, aku bosan disini, aku ingin pergi ke auditorium musical, bisakah kau mengantarku?"

"MWO?" apa kau gila? Tidak, kau masih sakit…"

"gwenchanna gege ayolah, aku akan semakin sakit bila terus di rumah sakit…" mohonnya, mendengar itu zhoumipun semakin tak tega, dan menurut saja. Secara sembunyi- sembunyi mereka keluar dari ruang rawat itu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Tak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya merekapun sampai ke auditorium musical, ryeowook tersenyum lega ketika, sampai di ruangan itu.

"wookie-ah..!"

"ne"

"biasanya namja lebih suka hang out ke bar, gym atau gelanggang olah raga, kenapa kau suka pergi ke auditorium music, apa kau menyukai music?"

"ne, sangat.. begini- begini aku dulu pianist terbaik di sekolahku.."

"benarkah?" Tanya zhoumi sedikit meragukan

"ya jangan memandangku seperti itu, baiklah akan ku buktikan padamu.." ucap ryeowook sedikit kesal, dan langsung duduk di depan piano, perlahan zhoumi tersenyum. Alunan instrument love is sweet mengalun merdu di ruangan itu, zhoumi terpaku, sesaat ia terkenang pada sosok kekasihnya henry, yang juga sangat menyukai lagu itu.

Flashback ON

Suatu senja di ruangan music terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang imut dan menggemaskan sedang memainkan instrument love is sweet dengan biolanya, sebut saja ia henry, dan laki- laki yang sedang lamat memandangnya itu, adalah kekasihnya Zhoumi.

"baby, berhentilah memainkan lagu itu, sungguh aku bosan mendengarnya.." omel zhoumi tak jelas, sejenak henry tersenyum

"kalau bosan keluar saja, jangan mendengarkannya.."

"ya, baby.. gitu aja ngambek… sebenarnya, aku sedih bila mendengar lagu itu, karna selama ini aku tak pernah bisa menemanimu memainkannya.."

"kalau begitu belajarlah bermain piano…"

"kalau begitu carilah pacar lagi, karna aku tidak bisa bermain piano, dan tidak mau.."

"aishh jinja…" ok, aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku kan mencintaimu… I love you…"

" alright, I love you too, baby…" dan zhoumipun mencium kening henry

Flashback off

"YA! Gege… " zhoumi tersadar, dilihatnya ryeowook berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya, ia tersenyum kecil " gege, kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"wookie-ah.. pernahkah kau merindukan kekasihmu… "

"aku tidak punya kekasih.."

"benarkah? Aku tidak percaya… orang yang kau cintai?"

" aku justru ingin melupakannya, karna sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi milik orang lain.."

"dank au membiarkannya?"

"ne, karna ku yakin, pilihannya adalah yang terbaik… gege sendiri..?" Tanya ryeowook zhoumi menghela nafas panjang, kini matanya menerawang jauh ke depan

"jujur, aku sangat merindukan kekasihku, eh bukan kekasih tapi mantan, kami saling mencintai, tapi aku memilih memutuskannya, karna satu hal yang tak mungkin ku ceritakan.."

"kenapa tak mungkin? Bukankah lebih baik jujur?"

"tapi bila aku jujur dia akan ikut menderita.."

"bicaramu tak jelas kawan, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"nanti kau juga akan tahu," ucapnya sembari berdiri "sudahlah wookie jangan di bahas lagi, ayo kita pulang.." ajaknya dan akhirnya merekapun meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Malam ini zhoumi, masih terbaring di ruang rawatnya, menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut dan merintih kesakitan, tak tahu kenapa kepalanya benar-benar sangat sakit, sesekali ia menjambak rambutnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit itu, tapi percuma.

"henry.. forgive me… maafkan aku… maafkan.. aku… aku.. mencintaimu.. men.. cintaimu… I love you… henry… I love you… wo ai ni… " ucapnya berulang ulang disela sela kesakitannya, terus di paksakannya sepasang matanya untuk membaca pesan singkat di layar ponselnya

Baby, kau dimana? Kenapa tak juga kembali… kenapa kau meninggalkanku… aku merindukanmu.. ku mohon cepatlah kembali baby, aku mencintaimu.. aku janji takkan memaksamu berlatih piano lagi.. asalkan kau kembali.. wo ai ni, I love you..

Sejenak zhoumi tersenyum, walau airmatanya meleleh, sejenak kemudian matanya terpejam, mungkin pengaruh obat yang di konsumsinya.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook berlari keluar ruang rawat mencari zhoumi, karna sahabat barunya itu, begitu susah di hubungi, dan entah kenapa firasatnya tak enak. Semalam ia hanya beberapa kali berkata ingin pergi ke auditorium, maka wookiepun berniat menyusulnya ke tempat itu, sementara di lain pihak, dengan wajah yang pucat dan tubuh yang lemah, zhoumi meletakkan tasnya sembarangan dan berjalan tertatih duduk di kursi piano, perlahan tapi pasti dengan menahan sakit di kepalanya zhoumi memainkan lagu love is sweet seperti yang di ajarkan henry.

30 detik

1 menit

Sepasang tangannya mulai bergetar, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, tanpa perlu waktu lama tubuhnyapun tumbang. Untuk ryeowook cepat datang menopangnya

"gege are you okey?" gege… "ucap ryeowook panik, terus mengusap keringatnya…

"wookie… obatt… cepat…" ucapnya terbata, sambil menunjuk tasnya, wookiepun langsung bergegas mengambil obatnya, ia sempat shock, melihat obat- obatan zhoumi

"gege minumlah… bertahanlah.." ucap ryeowook panic, zhoumipun segera menelan kapsul- kapsul itu.

"gege bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit gege…" ucap wookie berulang ulang, tapi tubuh tak berdaya zhoumi sudah terlanjur pinsan. "gege… bertahanlah, aku mohon bangunlah… gege…" wookie terus mengguncangkan tubuh zhoumi, tapi tak ada reaksi, dengan susah payah iapun akhirnya menggendong zhoumi, melewati ruangan luas, dan koridor yang cukup panjang itu, tak perduli peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya ataupun sesak dan sakit di dadanya yang kembali menyerangnya. Ia tetap memaksakan diri menggendong zhoumi.

tbc

ini adalah sequel dari ff aq yang judul'nya sarange noona...

moga banyak yang suka # ngarep

buat yang mau ngereview author akan tambah seneng lge...

mian kalau jelek, membingungkan dan kepanjangan, rencananya mau tak buat oneshot, tapi kayaknya bakal jadi twoshot tau threeshot deh, *author nawar* yang pasti semua tergantung minat readerdeul

maka please, review ne...

gumowo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Thank for your Love Mochi

Rated : T

Cast : Ryeowook, Henry, Zhoumi, Siwon, Kibum

Disclaimer : semua cast adalah milik mereka sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama

Summary : a sequel of Sarange Noona, kisah Ryeowook selama menjalani pengobatan di German, akankah ia menemukan pengganti Ahra.

Warning : GS for kibum and Henry

Happy reading

Chapter 2

Zhoumi POV

Kuremas keras hasil tes kesehatanku yang terakhir, mencoba sekuat tenaga membawa langkahku menuju auditorium. Dimana bayangnya selalu menghantuiku. Aku mencintainya, sungguh mencintainya, mencintai violinist imut yang sudah 3 tahun menjadi kekasihku itu, walau sedikit nakal, dia adalah gadis yang imut dan menggemaskan, gadis yang dulu bercita- cita untuk memiliki kekasih seorang pianist namun pada akhirnya justru jatuh cinta padaku, laki- laki yang sama sekali tidak bisa bermain piano, tapi karna dia, aku selalu belajar selalu berusaha, namun sejak dokter memvonisku mengidap kanker otak, aku seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Apa artinya aku membuatnya bahagia sekarang bila aku akan kehilangannya?

**_Kriett…_**

Kubuka pintu ruang auditorium, memperhatikan betapa megahnya ruangan yang selalu di bangga- banggakan kekasihku itu, kuletakkan tasku sembarangan. Dan dengan langkah tertatih, ku duduk di kursi piano. Pelan jemariku mulai menyentuh tuts tuts piano, lagu love is sweet, itulah lagu yang ingin ku mainkan. "akkkhhh… " aku mengerang tertahan merasakan sakit yang benar- benar menghujam di kepalaku, tanganku mulai gemetar, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran Tuhan, apakah aku akan mati sekarang? Terus ku paksakan jemariku bergerak, otakku berputar, mengenang tiap jengkal gerakan tangan henry, yang menuntun jemariku menari diatas tuts, lagu mengalun merdu, sesaat kurasa tenang, pandanganku menyayu, tanpa perlu waktu lama, kurasakan tubuhku begitu ringan jatuh ke udara.

Zhoumi POV end

Ryeowook POV

Kupercepat langkahku menuju ruang auditorium, entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan gege ada di ruangan itu

**_Brakkk_**

Kubuka kasar pintu itu, dan langsung ku bulatkan mataku saat kulihat tubuh gege benar- benar tumbang, seketika ku berlari menangkapnya.

**_Greppp_**

"gege are you okey?" gege… " ucapku panik , sungguh keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang gemetar, terus ku mengusapnya.

"wookie… obatt… cepat…" ucapnya terbata, sambil menunjuk tasnya, akupun langsung bergegas mengambil obatnya, "obat apa ini?" gumanku pelan saat ku sadari obat itu adalah obat penderita kanker, tapi sungguh saat ini ku sedang tak ingin memikirkan apa apa, langsung ku bawa obat-obatan itu pada gege.

"gege minumlah… bertahanlah.." ucapku panik, ku lihat gege dengan tergesa- gesa menelan kapsul kapsul itu "gege bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit gege…" ucapku berulang ulang, tapi tubuh tak berdayanya sudah terlanjur pinsan. "gege… bertahanlah, aku mohon bangunlah… gege…" terus kuguncangkan tubuhnya, tapi tak ada reaksi, dengan susah payah akhirnya akupun menggendongnya, melewati ruangan luas, dan koridor yang cukup panjang itu, peluh terasa menghujani tubuh kami. "akhhh… " rintihku, sesaat ku hentikan langkah saat ku merasa sakit menyerang dadaku. "akh…hah hah hah hah…ayolah.. kenapa kau harus menyakitiku disaat- saat genting seperti ini, " gumanku, kembali ku benahi gendongan gege yang sempat melorot, dan sekuat tenagaku menahan sakit, terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini. Setidaknya di luar sana, bila tak kuat menyetir aku bisa mencari taksi.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook POV

Kupercepat langkah kakiku, menggendong gege memasuki lobby rumah sakit, dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur masih bisa kulihat, paman siwon yang entah sejak kapan dating bersama beberapa perawat menghampiri kamu.

"wookie-ah gwenchanna?" apa yang terjadi pada zhoumi?" tanyanya, sungguh tak kuat ku menjawabnya, beberapa perawat menurunkannya dari gendonganku.

"bawa dia… keruang UGD… cepat.." ucapku, nyeri ini benar- benar tak tertahan lagi

"wookie.." paman siwon, memegang kedua bahuku, perlahan tubuhku jatuh, dan semuanya gelap, hanya sesaat terdengar kepanikan paman memanggil namaku.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Normal POV

Siwon, dokter tampan itu Nampak memandang sendu, pada tubuh keponakannya yang terbaring lemas dengan berbagai peralatan medis.

**_Neh sarangi suhsuhhi jookuh ganeun byung  
Jogeum apeujiman natgo shippeun maeumeun ubneun gul  
Namgim ubsshi giuki jiwuh jyuhbulyuh_**

Satu panggilan masuk dari leeteuk, eomma wookie, perlahan ia keluar dan bersandar pada pintu.

"ne noona, "

"siwon-ah, dari tadi aku menelpon wookie, kenapa tak diangkat? Padahal Hae dan Ahra ingin sekali bicara dengannya.."

"ah.. mungkin dia sedang tidur noona, kau tahu sendiri kan, anak itu bahkan bisa tidur sampai 18 jam.." bohongnya

"ne, ne.. tapi dia baik- baik saja kan?" Tanya leeteuk lagi, hati siwon benar- benar sakit, ia sebenarnya juga tak tega berbohong, tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Ia tak ingin menambah masalah menjelang pernikahan Donghae.

"hiks hiks.. " tangisnya tertahan, di tutupnya mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menjauhkan handphonenya

"hallo siwon-ah, gwenchanna? Siwon…!"hallo… "

"mianhae noona, ada pasien, aku harus cepat menanganinya"

**_Tuttt tutt tuttt_**

Sambungan telpon terputus, dokter muda itu memerosotkan tubuhnya dan terduduk di lantai, walau masih bersandar pada pintu, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang ia rangkul. Disitu ia menangis sejadi- jadinya. hingga dirasa tangan lembut seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Iapun perlahan mengangkat kepala.

"kibum-ah…" ucapnya lirih, mulai menghapus airmatanya, kibum yang melihat itu langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"mianhae siwon-ah, andai aku bisa melakukan yang terbaik…"

"gwenchanna, aku tahu kau sudah berusaha, wookie anak yang kuat, aku yakin dia bisa bertahan, oya.. bagaimana keadaan zhoumi?" Tanya siwon, kibum hanya tersenyum getir dan menghela nafas.

"sulit. Kankernya sudah stadium akhir.. aku takut…hiks …" tangisnya, sejenak siwon menatap haru

**_Greppp_**

Tanpa aba- aba di dekapnya kibum erat, dan gadis itu hanya bisa menangis di dekapannya.

"gwenchanna kibum-ah, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap disisimu.." dan merekapun saling berpelukan, sesekali siwon mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Kibum duduk bersimpuh tepat di depan ruang rawat zhoumi, penampilannya acak- acakkan, airmata membasahi parasnya tangan kanannya menggenggam erat liontin zhoumi, dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah map, dari arah yang berlawanan, Nampak siwon berlarian menghampirinya.

"kibum-ah gwenchanna?" Tanya siwon langsung berjongkok di depannya, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengan kibum, kibum yang menangis tersedu itupun langsung memeluknya

"siwon…"

"ne, kibum-ah… gwenchanna? Katakana padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

"hiks… zhoumi…zhoumi… dia… dia pergi siwon… hiks hiks…"

**_Deggg_**

Sejenak ia tersentak, menghela nafas panjang, sesaat kemudian ia mempererat pelukannya

"gwenchanna kibum-ah, bersabarlah.. ne, dia sudah tenang disana, kau jangan membuatnya sedih…"

"tapi aku…"

"hus.. " siwon membingkai wajah kibum dengan kedua tangannya, matanya teduh memandang gadis itu, pandangan yang menenangkan, hingga perlahan airmata kibum mulai berhenti, diajaknya gadis itu duduk di kursi tunggu.

"siwon-ah.. sebelum zhoumi pergi, dia menitipkan ini padaku… "ucap kibum sembari menyerahkan liontin dan map itu pada siwon.

"apa ini?"

" bacalah…" ucap kibum lirih, siwonpun mulai membaca isi map itu dan alangkah terkejutnya siwon saat tahu kalau isi surat itu adalah keterangan bahwa zhoumi telah menyetujui untuk menjadi pendonor wookie.

"kibum-ah… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya siwon, sejenak kibum mulai berkaca, perlahan tapi pasti, iapun menceritakan semuanya.

Flashback ON

Kibum keluar dari ruangan kepala rumah sakit dengan airmata yang bercucuran, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat map yang berisikan surat keterangan pendonoran organ. "zhoumi-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" gumannya pelan tak terasa airmata membasahi pipinya. Dengan langkah yang cepat iapun memasuki ruang rawat zhoumi.

**_Kriettt_**

"kibum-ah…"

" gege kenapa kau lakukan ini… hiks hiks…" ucapnya sembari melemparkan map itu pada zhoumi, sesaat zhoumi terdiam, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum getir

"jadi kau sudah tahu…"

"gege…"

"wookie anak baik kibum-ah, dia tak pantas menderita, keadaannya memburuk gara- gara aku… salahkah bila aku ingin menolongnya?"

"aniyo, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini gege…"

" lalu dengan apa? Sadarlah aku ini sudah sekarat kibum-ah, hidupku takkan lama, aku ingin berarti kibum-ah…"

"ani, kau akan sembuh gege, kau akan bertahan untuk kami.. UNTUK HENRYY…!"

"KIBUMMM…! " bentak zhoumi, kibum tersentak, lebih tersentak lagi saat dilihatnya zhoumi merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"akh… hah.. akh… akh…"zhoumi memegang kepalanya

"gege gwenchanna… gege… bertahanlah…"ucap kibum panik, di peluknya erat zhoumi, laki- laki it uterus merintih

"akh.. akh…hah.. hah…ahkkkkk…"kali ini ia menjambak rambutnya

"gege bertahanlah, aku mohon.. biar aku panggilkan dokter rawatmu.."

"ani, "ucap zhoumi mempererat pelukannya agar kibum tak beranjak… gadis itu menangis

"aku benar- benar sudah tak kuat kibum-ah…"

"gege…"

"aku.. mencintai henry, aku ingin dia… baha..gia…"

"henry menunggumu… kau harus bertahan…"

"ani, kibum-ah.. komohon jalankan wasiatku ne…"

"gege… hiks hiks…"kibum terus menangis, perlahan zhoumi membelainya saying

"di laciku, ada sebuah amplop dan liontin, tolong berikan itu pada ryeowookie saat ia sembuh nanti ne, saranghae I love you my cousin.. gege menyayangi..mu…" ucapnya di telinga kibum, kibum menangis, karna setelah itu ia benar- benar tak merasakan detak jantung sepupunya itu.

"gege… GEGE… hiks hiks…"jeriknya histeris

Flashback off

Mendengar semua itu siwon menangis, kembali di peluknya kibum erat

"mianhae kibum-ah.. " ucapnya, kibum menggeleng

"aniyo, kau tak salah, semua ini takdir, siwon-ah ku mohon kau dan wookie, menerima keinginan zhoumi… "mohon kibum, siwon menatap lekat sepasang mata itu, sesaat kemudian mengangguk, sebelum pada akhirnya mempererat pelukannya pada kibum.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Beberapa hari kemudian, sepeninggal zhoumi, ryeowookpun melakukan operasi transplantasi, senyum tercetak jelas di bibir siwon, kibum dan juga leeteuk saat mengetahui bahwa operasi berjalan sukses. Dan di ruang rawat yang lebih mirip kamar hotel itupun Nampak siwon dan kibum menunggui ryeowook

"hyung… gege… " igau ryeowook, kibum dan siwon yang mendengar semua itupun langsung menghampiri ryeowook

"wookie-ah kau sudah siuman… wookie.." ucap siwon berulang ulang, sesaat kemudian jemari wookie mulai bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai terbuka

"paman.. aku… mana gege?" ucapnya lirih

**_Deggg_**

Siwon dan kibum membatu, apa yang harus mereka katakan, apakah mereka harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Tapi wookie baru saja siuman.

"ya.. kenapa kalian diam? Mana gege? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

" wookie.. zhoumi…"

"paman… noona… "Tanya wookie, matanya menatap lekat, memohon kejujuran, yang membuat siwon dan kibum menjadi tak tega, untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan.

"wookie-ah… zhoumi.. zhoumi dia sudah tiada…"

**_Degg_**

"MWO?"

"ne, wookie… tapi percayalah zhoumi tidak kemana mana, karna ia ada disini…"ucap siwon sembari menyentuh dada ryeowook, ryeowook terhenyak, karna ia melihat bekas jahitan baru di dadanya.

"apa jangan-jangan… "

"ne, ryeowookie… zhoumilah yang menjadi pendonor untukmu… " jelas kibum, ryeowook terdiam, airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sungguh ia terpukul

"tidak, ini tidak mungkin…"

**_Pranggg_**

Ryeowook melempar vas bunga hingga membentur pintu, siwonpun langsung mendekapnya

"gwenchanna wookie tenanglah… zhoumi akan sedih bila kau seperti ini.. "

"tapi paman ini tak adil hiks… zhoumi juga butuh hidup paman.. "

"ne, tapi ini kenyataannya saying, waktunya selesai… "

"zhoumi gege, kau bodoh, pabboya.. " maki ryeowook sendiri

"wookie.. zhoumi menyeruhku memberikan ini padamu, sebelum ia pergi…" ucap kibum sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop surat dan liontin pada wookie, wookiepun menerimanya, perlahan iapun membuka surat itu dan mulai membaca tiap kata yang tersusun rapi.

**_Tes tes tes_**

Airmata jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya, entah apa yang tertulis di surat itu, yang jelas wookie menghela nafas panjang setelah membacanya. Bahkan ia tak bicara pada kibum atau siwon. Sesaat di bukanya liontin itu, dan tersenyum saat melihat foto zhoumi dan henry

"wookie-ah, apa yang dikatakan zhoumi?" Tanya siwon, ryeowook tak menjawab, dia justru memandang kibum yang ia yakin sudah tahu masalah ini, kibumpun mengangguk, ryeowookpun tersenyum

"paman, lusa aku akan berangkat ke Austria, bisakah paman menyiapkan semuanya… "

"MWO? Ya wookie-ah, kau baru sembuh.. bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan lusa ingin ke Austria, "tolak siwon, sungguh ia menghawatirkan ryeowook, sedang wookie hanya tersenyum

"gwenchanna paman, aku akan baik-baik saja, ku mohon izinkan aku memenuhi keinginan terakhir gege… "

**_Degg_**

Siwon terdiam, untuk zhoumi, haruskah ia menolak lagi, bukankah zhoumi sudah begitu baik pada wookie, salahkah bila wookie ingin membalas kebaikannya. Tapi apa yang di rencanakan zhoumi? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya mengangguk. Diikuti senyuman kibum dan ryeowook

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ausrtia international airport, seorang pemuda yang tadi menyeret kopernya kini menghentikan langkah, sesaat merapatkan mantelnya, mengingat udara disana sangat dingin, perlahan di keluarkannya liontin dari sakunya, membukanya dan menatap lamat pada wajah pemuda, yang kini menyunggingkan senyum.

"gege… sesuai keinginanmu aku telah sampai di Negara ini, dan sesuai dengan janjiku, aku akan menemukannya untukmu… "ucapnya lirih, dan dengan memejamkan mata, ia mengecup liontin itu.

tbc

buat chingudeul : love clouds, khalifah chou, dheek. enha1, and eidelwiana. kudo jeongmal gumowo ya buat review'nya, ini udah lanjut chingu, mian kalau jelek, sementara ini genre'nya masih friendship, chap depan rencananya author baru akan tebar romance, hehe... mian ya kalau jelek..

*author bow*

yang udah lewat, review ne...

gumowo


	3. Chapter 3

Thank For Your Love Mochi

Chapter 2

Happy Reading

Ryeowook POV

Kuedarkan pandanganku, menatap sekeliling bandara, Austria, akhirnya aku sampai di negara ini. Perlahan Ku genggam liontin yang melingkar di leherku, Liontin milik Zhoumi gege, Akh, aku menghela nafas tertahan, begitu singkat pertemuan kami, dan ia meninggalkanku.

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada dinding pembatas, kembali mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan membacanya.

_**Dear Ryeowook**_

_**Saeng, mianhae**_

_**bila setelah aku mati pun aku masih merepotkanmu...**_

_**hah, ini karna aku bener- benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa,**_

_**meninggalkannya adalah penyesalan untukku, tapi sungguh akupun tak bisa terus bersamanya**_

_**Ryeowookie, ku mohon temukan dia untukku, ne...?**_

_**tapi jangan langsung katakan kalau aku yang menyuruhmu..**_

_**katakan saja setelah lama kau mengenalnya...**_

_**sampaikan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya**_

_**sampaikan aku minta maap karna meninggalkannya,**_

_**samapikan aku belum bisa melupakannya...**_

_**hemmm... hah...**_

_**kenapa rasanya hatiku masih nyeri...**_

_**ryewoookie...**_

_**gadis yang ku cintai sangat cantik, sangat imut dan baik hati..**_

_**Dia juga pandai bermain biola seperti ahra,**_

_**jujur aku takut kau akan jatuh cinta padanya...**_

_**tapi jika itu akan terjadi aku tak akan apa- apa**_

_**Karna aku tahu, kau adalah laki-laki yang bisa menjaganya**_

_**Ryeowookie... aku titipkan dia padamu...**_

_**tolong temukan dan jaga dia..**_

_**jangan biarkan dia menangis...**_

_**anggaplah ini perohonan terakhir dariku, aku mencintaimu...**_

_**Zhoumi**_

Dengan, perlahan ku lipat kembali surat itu, mendongakkan mataku agar bening di pelupuk mataku tak jatuh, gege sebegitukah? hah.. ku hembuskan mataku pelan, diujung sana ku lihat sepupuku Kim Yesung, melambai padaku, akupun lekas tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya.

"Kya... wookie-ah, aku sangat terkejut saat kau memintaku menjemputmu di bandara.. " ucap Yesung hyung, langsung menghampur memelukku, sedikit membuatku sesak karna ia terlalu kuat

"kya. kau membuatku sesak... "

" hehe... mianhae... " cengirnya, sejenak ia memandang lamat kearahku

"waeyo? "

"ani, kau semakin terlihat sexy... "

"mwo? " Ya...! " bentakku kesal, kali ini kujitak kepalanya, hingga ia meringis sakit, setelah itu dia merangkul pundakku

"kajja, kita pulang, makanannya sudah menunggu... " ucapnya ceria, akupun hanya mengangguk dan kami bersama meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, akhirnya kamipun sampai dirumah Yesung hyung, udara disini sangat dingin, karna kata kibum semalam turun salju, semakin ku merapatkan mantelku, perumahan disini berbatasan langsung dengan perairan yang setengah membeku, sama seperti jembatan yang kami lewati ini. hampir seluruhnya tertutup salju.

"udara di sini lebih ekstrim dari pada di korea, kajja kita masuk... " ucap Yesung hyung sembari langsung menarikku masuk, akupun hanya mengangguk masuk, dan duduk di salah satu sofa sedang Yesung Hyung membuatkan coklat panas di dapur.

"wookie-ah... " panggilnya dari dapur

"ne, "

"kau tahu... di depan rumah itu, tinggal seorang gadis yang sangat manis, tapi dia juga sangat galak, " ucap hyung sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah, dan menyerahkan coklat panas untukku, akupun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Degg

Jantungku bergetar cepat, mataku membulat seketika, gadis itu, ya gadis yang sedang menuntun sepedanya.. dia... bukankah dia, " Henry... " ucapku lirih, Yesung menatapku tak percaya.. akupun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat

"henry? kau mengenalnya wookie? " ku dengar suara hyung, tapi sungguh aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, pikiranku hanya terisi kata-kata di surat gege, lekas ku letakkan coklat panas di meja, dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa mantel atau apa, tak perduli dingin menusuk tubuhku, ku mengejarnya.

"Ya.. berhenti... " teriakku keras, namun ia tak kunjung menoleh, udara benar benar dingin, jantungku kembali terasa nyeri, namun semakin ku percepat langkahku... " ya berhenti... tunggu sebentar... teriakku sekali lagi, kini aku tak kuat berlari lagi, dari kejauhan kulihat ia perlahan menoleh...

Deggg

sepasang mata kami bertemu, kembali jantungku bergetar hebat, ada apa ini? kenapa jantungku bergetar seperti ini, kamipun saling melangkah mendekat.

"apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya menatapku bingung, astaga apa yang harus aku katakan? kembali terngiang di ingatanku tentang isi surat gege, bahwa aku tidak boleh mengatakan kalau zhoumi gege yang menyuruhku..

"hallo... " ucapnya lagi

"ah ne, sorry aku pikir kita sama sama orang asia, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu, kenalkan namaku Kim ryeowook... tetanggamu... " ucapku mengulurkan tangan, agak ragu ia menerimanya.

"Henry Lau... senang bertemu denganmu, tapi maap ryeowook-sshi aku harus pergi... "

"ah ne, gwenchanna.. hati -hati.. " ia hanya tersenyum, dan melangkah pergi.. sungguh aku tak bisa lepas dari memandang punggungnya, getaran jantungku masih benar-benar terasa. setelah ia benar- benar tak terlihat barulah ku berjalan kembali ke rumah Yesung Hyung.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Pagi yang mendung, dengan cepat ku berlari menuruni tangga, membawa tas punggung dan beberapa buku, oh iya aku lupa menjelaskan pada kalian u/ sementara karna tak tahu sampai kapan akan menemukan henry akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kuliah disini. dari bawah tercium aroma pancake gosong, hah itu pasti ulah Yesung hyung

"pagi hyung, aku berangkat dulu ne... " ucapku sembari mencomot satu pancakenya, ia mendengus kesal

"ya ryeowookie- kau tak sarapan dulu.. "

"ani aq tak mau makan masakan gosongmu hahhaa... "

"kya kurang ajar..."

brakk

pintu tertutup keras, jika dulu aku begitu malas kuliah, maka entah kenapa hari ini aku begitu semangat, lekas ku kayuh sepeda, namun ku hentikan kembali saat tiba di depan rumah henry.

"henry-sshi... "

"ah hai... ucapnya terus memperbaiki roda sepedanya, kulihat ia sangat kesusahan

" rantai'nya putus, berangkat bersamaku saja... "

"tapi? "

" gwenchanna, kajja... "ucapku manis, perlahan iapun naik ke boncenganku, tangannya terasa hangat memeluk pinggangku.

dan kamipun, melintasi jalanan panjang di tengah kota hingga terlihat SM university of ARt, berdiri kokoh di hadapan kami. kami pun lekas turun dan memarkir sepeda.

" gumowo ryeowook-shi, " ucapnya manis aku hanya tersenyum, sesaat kemudian ia membenahi letak biola di pundaknya, dan melambai padaku.

"ck siapa laki- laki itu... "

aku membulatkan mataku saat kulihat seorang pemuda, menghadang langkah henry

"tidak ada urusannya denganmu... "

"whatt? ya Henry lau aku ini pacarmu... your boyfriend, dulu kau meninggalkanku demi zhoumi dan sekarang laki-laki ini? " ucap laki- laki itu, kulihat ia mencengkram kasar lengan Henry hingga biolanya terjatuh

"Ya lepaskan aku! " ronta Henry dan kini pemuda itu melempar biola henry ke sungai, mataku panas melihatnya,haruskah aku ikut campur tapi itu masalah intern mereka? tapi pemuda itu juga keterlaluan. dengan langkah yang mantap akupun menghampiri mereka.

bught

" Ya bung, jangan kasar pada wanita... " ucapku sembari memukul wajahnya, dia meringis sakit

"sialan kau jangan ikut campur.. " teriaknya

bught

dia balas memukulku, kuusap sudut bibirku, seakan tak mau kalah akupun balas memukulnya, dan kamipun berkelahi

"stop hentikan! " henry menarik kami, suranya terdengar bergetar

" gege please... jangan seperti ini... aku sakit... " Henry menangis, pemuda itu mendengus lirih dan kemudian meninggalkan kami dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Henry-sshi, pemuda itu... pacarmu? " tanyaku lirih, Henry tak menjawab, matanya menatap sedih pada biolanya yang telah terapung di sungai dingin itu. entah kenapa melihatnya dan biola itu aku semakin sedih, pikiranku mulai tak bisa bekerja normal. jatuh ke sungai itu memang dingin dan menyakitkan, tapi kelihatannya, melihat henry jauh lebih sakit, tanpa babibu, lekas kulepas sepatu dan jaketku

"ya! ryeowook-sshi apa yang kau... "

byurrr

to be continued

ah akhir'nya update juga, ini sequel sarange noona yang rencana ku buat pendek jadi panjang, maklum otak autror berputar putar gag jelas, dan jadilah Chapter gag jelas ini. yang dingin dan beku kayak salju.

mohon di maklumi ya : gumowo

salam hangat dan jeongmal gumowo buat chingudeul " love clouds khalifah Chou dheek. Enha1 dan sung rae in

terimakasih untuk review'nya ne, jujur nie FF sangat GJ, walaupun begitu author berharap ada yang suka.

akhir kata gumowo review ne


	4. Chapter 4

Title :Thank For Your Love Mochi

Author : Array's ryeowook always

Cast : Henwook

Chapter 4

waring : GS for Henry

Happy Reading

Henry POV

byur...

aku terpaku, nenetapkan pendengaranku, benarkah itu ryeowook? benarkah laki- laki yang baru saja aku kenal itu kini telah terjun ke sungai dingin itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan biolaku, biola yang mungkin telah rusak dan takkan bisadi pakai lagi? Akh.. apa yang ku pikirkan? lekas ku mendekati pagar jembatan, mengedarkan pandanganku pada hamparan sungai yang cukup luas, tidak nampak kehidupan, hanya hanya air dingin yang sebagian membeku...

"ryeowook- ah... where are you? ryeowook-ah! " teriakku keras, sungguh aku kini benar- benar panik. dia sama sekali tak menjawab. apa dia tenggelam? atau ia ikut membeku, arghh kenapa kau tak ikut melompat dan mencarinya sekalian henry? "ryeowook-ah jawab aku! apakah kau masih hidup? ryeowook-ah! " jujur aku mulai putus asa, bila terjadi sesuatu pada laki- laki yang baru kau kenal itu, maka kau akan menanggung dosa ini sepanjang hidupmu Henry.

satu menit, dua menit lima menit, aku mengamati air tenang itu dengan penuh harap, berharap ia akan muncul di permukaan, " Tuhan... aku tahu aku ini manusia yang berlumuran dosa bahkan jarang sekali menyebut namamu dan berdoa, tapi aku mohon selamatkan dia... "

byurrr...

suara itu, dengan cepat kuedarkan mataku mencari suara itu, dan kini aku membuang nafas bahagia, ketika kulihat ia menyembul ke permukaan dengan membawa biolaku

"ryeowook-ah.. "

"Henry-ah! aku mendapatkannya! "

"ah ne, ayo cepatlah naik, disana dingin sekali... " teriakku, kulihat ia mengangguk dan mulai ketepian mendekati pagar jembatan

"ryeowook-ah pegang tanganku ! " teriakku sembari mengulurkan tanganku, dengan susah payah ia yang sudah sedikit memanjat jembatan itupun meraihnya, sekuat tenaga akupun menariknya, untung saja tubuhnya kecil. hingga akhirnya dia bisa naik dengan mudah

"ryeowook-ah are you okey? " ucapku saat dia telah berdiri dihadapanku, wajahnya sungguh pucat, bibirnya membiru, dengan cekatan ku pakaikan jaket menyelimuti tubuhnya yang benar- benar mengigil

"ryeowook-ah... are you okey,? " tanyaku sekali lagi, ia hanya mengangguk menahan dingin, tapi kenapa perasaanku sungguh merasa sangat tak enak, dan terkejutnya aku saat kulihat ia jatuh pinsan tiba- tiba.

"ryeowook-ah kau baik- baik saja gwenchanna? " tanyaku panik, ku tepuk kedua pipinya, tapi ia sama sekali tak membuka mata. "ryeowook-ah... apa yang terjadi padamu? aku mohon jangan mati..." tangisku "everyone help me... helpme help me... " teriakku tak lama kemudia beberapa mahasiswa asing menghampiri kami.

"henry-ah what happened? "

"he jump in the river, please help me take him to hospital... "

"okey. yes... come on friends, take him to hospital soon... " dan beberapa temanku pun memasukkannya ke mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

**Array's ryeowook always**

in hospital...

krittt

ku tutup kembali pintu ruang rawat, dengan masih bersandar di pintu, aku mengamati ia yang terbujur lemas, dengan alat bantu selang pernafasan. entah kenapa hatiku ikut sakit, ikut perih padahal ia hanya orang asing yang baru saja aku kenal, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia begini karna aku. kuusap airmataku yang entah sejak kapan menetes...

kembali terngiang di kepalaku, apa yang barusan di katakan dokter padaku

Flashback ON

"dokter... apa yang terjadi pada temanku? " tanyaku panik, dia tampak begitu enggan membuka mulut

"duduklah nona henry, "ucapnya, akupun duduk di kursi menghadapnya, dia membuka buka map tes kesehatan. sumpah.. aku ingin sekali membunuh dokter ini yang bertele tele untuk bicara

"dokter sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada temanku? "

"jangan khawatir, untung saja keadaan jantung dan paru- parunya tidak apa- apa.. "

"jantung? paru- paru? apa maksudnya? "

"jadi anda tidak tahu, kalau teman anda adalah pasien transplantasi organ.. "

"whattt? "

"hahhh... jagalah teman anda dengan baik nona, kondisi kesehatan teman anda sangat buruk... "

Flashback OFF

dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan, aku mendekat dan duduk disampingnya, ku genggam erat, tangan tangannya, ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhku, setelah sekian lama rasa itu hilang saat zhoumi meninggalkanku.

"ryeowook-ah mianhae.. " ucapku tulus, rasanya mataku benar- benar perih...

"heh.. jangan menangis di depanku.. " aku terhenyak, kulihat ryeowook yang entah sudah sadar sejak kapan kini berusaha melepas selang pernafasannya.

"ryeowook-ah, kau sudah sadar? syukurlah... mianhae... karna aku, kau jadi begini... aku benar- benar takut kau mati... "

"mwo? hah... gwenchanna, tapi kenapa kau membawaku kerumah sakit, aku sangat membenci aromanya.. "

"ah.. mianhae, itu karna aku sangat panik, ryeowook-ah.. aku berhutang budi padamu, katakan bagaimana cara aku harus membalasnya? "

"mwo? ck, hah... bawa aku jalan- jalan mengelilingi austria, barangkali aku akan suka... "

"ah ne, setelah kau sembuh, aku akan mengajakmu jalan- jalan.. "

"mwo? gadis bodoh aku hanya bercanda.. "

"tapi aku menganggapnya serius, lagi pula aku tidak keberatan mengajakmu jalan- jalan... "

"hah... of to you lah, sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang, yesung hyung, pasti sudah mencemaskanku... "

"tapi... tapi kau kan masih sakit.. "

"hah... aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah ayo cepattt... "dan dengan santainya ia melepas infusnya, menuruni ranjang dan menggelendeng tanganku pergi, dan aku tak berontak, tak juga melepaskan tangannya, hanya perlahan tersenyum hangat padanya membiarkan kemana langkahnya membawaku pergi...

**Array's ryeowook always**

Ryeowook POV

Kumemandangi langit luas, dari balkon lantai dua kamarku, hari ini cerah, tidak turun salju, di sana terlihat sinar surya merekah, diantara segerombolan awan putih di langit biru, perlahan ku edarkan pandanganku kesekeliling tepat di depanku kulihat jelas Henry bermain biola di kamarnya. kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa melihatnya? akh.. itu karna jendelanya terbuka.

terus kuamati dia, gerakan tanyannya sangat lincah, dia pasti sangat mahir seperti yang di ceritakan zhoumi gege padaku. tapi kenapa aku seperti melihat Ahra noona dalam dirinya? ahra noona, ahra noona... betapa aku dulu, sangat mencintai gadis itu... dan perlahan bayanganyapun mulai merasuk ulang ke pikiranku "arghhh... kenapa pikiranku menjadi kacau seperti ini? " tanpa pikir panjang lansung meraih mantelku, dan keluar kamarku.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Henry POV

Bermain biola seperti ini semakin mengingatkanku pada zhoumi, ayolah Tuhan, jangan menyiksa perasaanku seperti ini... bantu aku melupakanya, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah gadis yang di tinggalkannya begitu saja, dan bagiku melupakannya adalah wajib.

"ya- henry-ah.. " aku tersentak, terdengar suara memanggilku, lekas ku berlari menuju balkon rumah, mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling.

"ryeowookie.. " teriakku kaget, apa yang di lakukan tetangga baru yang baru saja ku kenal beberapa waktu ini? "ya- apa yang kau lakukan disitu.. "

"sorry.. " ucap'nya menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya, henry-ah.. dulu kau berjanji akan mengajakku keliling kota ini kan ? bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang saja... "

"whatt? "

"plisss... " ucap'nya memohon, aku hanya menyernyitkan dahiku, anak ini kenapa mendadak bisa menjadi cowok imut seperti ini? dan anehnya akupun mengiyakannya.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Ring boulevard, disinilah kami berada saat ini, berjalan melintasi jalan panjang yang indah dan ramai ini penuh dengan pedagang cinderamata. Entah kenapa bersamanya aku merasa sangat bahagia.. apa aku jatuh cinta padanya, tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat, dan dia apakah dia menyukaiku?akh tidak.. kurasa aku berfikir terlalu jauh, lihatlah sepanjang perjalanan kami dia lebih banyak diam dan hanya bicara bila aku bertanya padanya.

"ryeowook-ah gwenchanna? "

"ah ne, gwenchanna... "

"apa kau yakin? "

" I'am fine henry... " ucapnya kini kulihat ia tersenyum, manis.. itulah isi otakku saat aku melihat senyumnya, sesaat kemudian kulihat, seorang musisi jalanan sedang menggelar pertunjukan, terlihat sangat ramai, beberapa mahasiswa asing nampak menyerubunginya.

"ryeowook-ah, ada musisi jalanan.. ayo kita lihat... "

"MWO? " kulihat ekspressi terkejut diwajahnya, tapi sungguh aku tak ingin perduli, lekas kutarik ia untuk melihat, bukan berniat memaksa, hanya saja aku merasa lelah melihatnya yang hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"wow... " ucapnya kagum, saat melihat pertunjukkan jalanan yang sederhana ini, bisa kulihat kini garis senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"kau suka? "

"ne, mereka sangat hebat.. "

"tapi aku jauh lebih hebat... "

"MWO? benarkah? "

"hemm.. mau bukti.. " tantangku, kulihat ia hanya tertatawa, ryeowook-ah kurasa kau meremehkanku, tanpa babibu, akupun menghampiri para seniman itu, meminta ijin pada mereka untuk mencoba, dan gotcha.. merekapun mengijinkan..

Ryeowook POV

Aku terkejut saat melihat melihat Henry dengan begitu beraninya berkolaborasi dengan seniman jalanan ini, benar yang dikatakan gege Henry sangat hebat, alunan musiknya mulai mengalun merdu... indah, entah kenapa hatiku terasa tenang, gerakan tangannya.. Ahra noona, kenapa kalian begitu mirip... kenapa kalian begitu serupa argh... ryeowookie, jangan bilang kau menyukai gadis itu. tidak boleh.. dia adalah wanita yang sangat di cintai zhoumi, laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu, dan lagi tujuanmu kemari adalah mengatakan padanya bahwa zhoumi sangat mencintai, bukan mengakui kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

"ryeowook-ah... " aku tersentak, segala lamunanku buyar saat kulihat ia memanggiku, dengan senyumnya yang begitu mempesona, ayolah Henry-ah jangan tersenyum begitu padaku, kali ini dengan tiba- tiba ia melemparkan gitar kearahku

greppp

dengan reflek, aku berhasil menangkap serangan gitar mendadak itu, kutatap ia dengan tatapan apa maksudmu.. tapi dia hanya cengar- cengir meledekku, rasanya gadis ini benar- benar menantangku..

"guys.. laki- laki itu bernama ryeowook, dia seorang musisi juga lho, tidak kan kalian juga ingin melihat pertunjukkannya... "

"MWO? "aku hanya menganga tak percaya, gadis ini apa yang ia lalukan, beberapa saat kemudia, kulihat orang- orang mulai menatapku dan bertepuk tangan

"ryeowook, ryeowook ryeowook... " panggil mereka, bersahut- sahutan, dan jangan lupakan tepuk tangannya, membuatku malu sendiri. apa aku ini seorang artis? sementara Henry masih asik dengan tawanya, kurasa ia mempermainkanku.. kau takkan menang. dengan gugup akupun mulai mendekati para seniman yang telah menyambutku ramah

"aku akan membawakan satu lagu, canon rock biola, semoga kalian menyukainya... "

prok prok prokkk

terdengar tepuk tanga yang meriah menyambutku, henry telah bersiap dengan biolanya, aku dengan gitarku, dan beberapa musisi memainkan drum, bass dan lainnya... diawali dengan lantunan biola yang sendu, alunan gitarkupun perlahan menyaingi, membentuk suatu paduan suara hati yang menggebu- gebu, yang terus berlari, walau kerap jatuh tapi terus mencoba berdiri dan berlari lagi. aku tersenyum memainkan musik ini, jiwaku terasa ringan, sangat ringan.. lebih ringan lagi saat aku melihat senyuman di bibir henry... gadis itu... gadis itu... gadis itu... kenapa ia berhasil mengalihkan duniaku, kenapa bersamanya membuat aku melupakan kesedihanku.. benarkah aku jatuh cinta padanya? kurasa iya.

drummmmsss...

pukulan drums mengakiri lagu ini, semua orang yang aku tak tahu, sejak kapan menjadi begitu banyak, nampak tersenyum haru dan bertepuk tangan, aku gembira sangat gembira, sudah lama tak merasakan kebahagiaan semacam ini. aku sedikit terkejut saat kurasa jemari henry menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku berusaha bersikap biasa saat ternyata, ia hanya mengajakku untuk membungkuk memberi hormat sebagai akhir pertunjukkan.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Aku menatap lembaran senja yang kini mulai menyelubungi, sekarang aku dan henry sedang berjalan jalan, sambil makan ice cream.

"bagaimana perasaanmu... "

"sudah lebih abik.. henry-ah thank.. "

"ne.. ryeowook-ah... "panggilnya kami berhenti, tepat di depan Katedral st. stephen, sebuah gereja bergaya Gothik yang sangat terkenal di kota ini.

"ya... jawabku, perlahan perasaan lain menjalari dinding hatiku, saat kulihat cahaya matanya yang penuh dengan tawa, kini berubah menjadi sangat serius... lama kami saling terdiam, terlihat ia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu tapi terlihat sangat ragu.

"aku ingin masuk.. hehe... "

"ah ne.. "

kini kami berdua memasuki tempat itu, duduk berdua di deretan bangku tengah, lama kami terdiam, sebelum pada akhir'nya ia mulai membuka sura.

"ryewowook-ah... "

"ne... "

"apa yang akan kau lalukan bila orang yang dulu sangat kau cintai, tiba- tiba pergi dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanmu? "

nyutt

"henry.. " apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau maksud adalah zhoumi? " jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mencarinya, meminta penjelasan sejelas- jelasnya dari dia.. "

"benarkah. .. lalu seperti apa aku harus mencarinya? masihkah ada harapan untukku menemukannya? " ucapnya sendu. henry-ah.. kau pasti juga sangat mencintai gege, apa mungkin kau harus tahu sekarang kalau gege sudah pergi, tapikau pasti akan sakit

"kau harus percaya padanya, pasti ada alasan kenapa ia pergi meninggalkanmu... "

"hem... tapi kurasa sekarang semua tidak lagi penting, karna aku... aku... aku telah jatuh cinta pada laki- laki lain.. "

glukkk

aku hanya menelan ludah, saat mendengar kata- kata itu, apa dia mencintaiku? jika benar begitu, maka ini tidak boleh, gege menyuruhku untuk menjaganya bukan memilikinya

"henry-ah... "

"ryeowookie... aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi... aku merasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu.. I love you.. "

nyuttt

hatiku nerdenyut sakit saat mendengar kata itu, kini kami telah berdiri berhadap hadapan, matanya menatap ku sendu, membuaku membatu, henry-ah.. asal kau tahu, sebenar'nya aku merasakan hal serupa denganmu.. tapi semua terasa lain bila aku mengingat zhoumi gege, mengapa dan untuk apa aku berada di tempat ini.. "

"henry-ah.. aku... "

"apa kau tidak menyukaiku? "

"ani, bukan begitu.. hanya saja aku... "

"ryeowook-ah, aku tahu kau pasti berfikir aku ini gadis yang terlalu agresif, mianhae.. " ucapnya kecewa, perlahan ia melangkah pergi..

"henry-ah... "

Grepp

kutarik tangannya, hingga ia membalikkan badan, menatapku sendu, sungguh aku ikut terluka, melihatnya seperti ini, Zhoumi gege, mianhae.. tabuchi.. mungkin aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat ini..

"ryeowook-ah... "

"henry, IM sorry, aku juga mencintaimu... tapi... "henry menunggu jawabanku dengan sangat penasaran, menyimpan seperti ini terus aku juga tak bisa.

"ryeowook-ah... "

"sorry.. i'am so sorry, I love you, but I know, Zhoumi love you a lot than me... "

nyuttt

"zhoumi?

Henry POV

hatiku berdenyut sakit saat aku mendengar kata itu, apa dia bilang? zhoumi? apa hubungannya dengan zhoumi...

"apa kau bilang zhoumi? kau mengenal zhoumi..? " tanyaku penasaran, kulihat ia hanya mengangguk, pikiranku, semakin kacau, terus bertanya, menerka, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di baik semua ini..

"ryeowookie, apa hubunganmu dengan zhoumi jawab aku... ! "

"henry-ah gege sangat mencintaimu, selama ini dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk meninggalkanmu.. " ucapnya, aku bingung semakin tak mengerti, ribuan pertanyaan negatif mulai mengisi otakku..

"kau? jawab aku, bagaimana kau mengenal zhoumi, ucapku emosi.. kini mencengkram kuat bajunya, dia masih diam "apa jangan -jangan dia yang menyuruhmu kesini? menyuruhmu mendekatiku... "

"henry... "

"jawab aku, ryeowookie.. jawab aku, jawab aku jawab aku, jawab aku... huhu... "ucapku emosi, dia memelukku erat, membiarkan aku menangis meronta ronta di pelukannya..

"henry... im sorry sorry sorry... sorry... "

"dasar munafik... "

bruggg

kudorong kuat tubuhnya, hingga ia membentur kursi, dia tak menatapku merintih atau apa, dia justru terduduk menundukkan kepalanya.

"henry... sebenarnya gege sudah meninggal... "

Degggg

"apa maksudmu...?"

"gege meninggalkanmu, karna in menderita kanker otak stadium akhir, dia tak ingin kau bersedih, itulah sebabnya dia meninggalkanmu.. "

"whattt? sandiwara maca apa ini? apa kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? "

"kau percaya atau tidak bagiku tidak penting, yang penting adalah aku telah mengatakan yang sebenar- benarnya dia sangat mencintaimu, maka jangan kau membencinya... "

" tidak, tidak, tidak.. ini tak mungkin.. dia sehat, katakan padaku dimana dia, dimana dia sekarang? "

tess tess tess

perlahan kulihat ryeowook menangis, sepertinya ia juga sakit, Tuhan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"gege... dia, dia ada disini... "

nyutttt

hatiku berdenyut makin sakit, saat kulihat ia memedang dadanya, apa maksud perkataannya sebenarnya?

"apa maksudmu.. ? "

"henry-ah, aku adalah seorang penderita gangguan organ kronis, gege adalah temanku saat berobat di German, dan dia juga yang mendonorkan organnya untukku... "

"whatt.. " aku menganga tak percaya, bulan macam apa ini.. " tidak, tidak mungkin, ini semua bohong bohong... "

brugg

kudorong kuat tubuhnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai, lekas berlari sekencang- kencangnya meninggalkan tempat ini.

"henry... henry-ah... ! " mengabaikan segala panggilannya, yang tertatih mengejarku, dan aku terus berlari...

"gege tabuchi.. selama ini kau mencintaiku, dan aku membencimu... sorry sorry sorry.. "

**Array's ryeowook always**

Ryeowook POV

aku berlari menyibak semua jalan mencari henry, tapi nihil, kemana perginya gadis itu? gege jeongmal mianhae.. aku tak bisa menjada amanatmu dengan baik, Henry-ah where are you? are you okey?

mianhae my love my love my love

Ku dengar handphoneku, berdering, panggilan masuk dari yesung hyung, lekas kuangkat..

"ne hyung waeyo? "

"wookie-ah... kau dimana, sekarang juga kau harus kembali ke korea.. "

"mwo? tapi hyung aku... "

"tak ada tapi- tapian, aku sudah menyiapkan tiket dan barang- barangmu, eommamu sakit dia ingin kau pulang sekarang... "

"mwo ? eomma... ? "

tuttt tutt tutt

Telpon terputus, oh GOD, apalagi ini? eomma.. eomma.. lekas ku berlari, meninggalkan tempat ini... henry-ah mianhae, jeongmal mianhae... aku bukan ingin menjadi angin malam yang datang dan pergi meningalkan perih untukmu, tapi keadaan memang harus membuatku meninggalkan tempat ini, ralat negara ini.. semoga suatu waktu kita bisa bertemu.. semoga suatu waktu aku bisa menjelaskan padamu, dan semoga suatu waktu kau bisa memaafkanku.. dan... henry-ah saranghae... I love you...

**Array's ryeowook always**

Seorang gadis menangis tersedu di kamarnya, kedua tangannya memegang bingkai foto seorang pemuda, bersenyum maut

"gege sorry, Sorry for hate you, sorry dont know anything about you, sorry make you lonely, and sorry if now, I just falling in love with him... iam so sorry... sorry.. hiks hiks hiks... "

END

sequel ini end, bila ada yang ingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka array akan melanjutkan'nya di FF sarange noona chap 13. buat my beloved reader Love Clouds khalifah Chou dheek. enha1 Sung rae In dan Tansintha jeongmal gumawo buat review'nya ne, semoga chap ini engga' mengecewakan. dan mian bila update selalu lamaaaaa... array's lebih sering coret2 di wp

akhir kata gumawo :)

regards

array's


End file.
